


GxG one shots

by Dc15



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars, S - Fandom, The 100, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!P, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc15/pseuds/Dc15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of one shots with girlxgirl parings you can suggest a couple but it will start with one of these lovely lady lovers and of course give me one-shot ideas </p>
<p>-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking this series of is... Emison.
> 
> This one shot is about both Emily and Alison are famous on YouTube and decide to colab 
> 
> It reminds me of stally tho :(

Emily's POV 

 

'no I'm 100% sure that I'm right' spencer says and blocks her face with her hands 

'no you're not, my first chrush wasn't Paige it was maya' I say and push her hands out of the way and pie her in the face 

'i fucking hate you' spencer says and whippes the whipped cream of her face 

'Next question' I say with a big smile

'fine what was the name of my first pet?' Spencer asks with a smirk 

'trick question, you've never had a pet' I say and she looks surprised by my answer 

'how did you know?' She asks with a bit of anger in her voice 

'spence I've been living next to you since we were in diapers, you are my best friend and I never even saw you come close to an animal' I say and my smile only gets bigger 

'put the plate down' I say while spencer glares at me 

'how many uncles do I have?' I ask and she thinks about it for a second 

'2?' She guesses and I nod my head 

'lucky guess' I say and look back at the list of questions 

'whats the name of my sort of stepsister?' She asks and I honestly don't know the answer 

'uhm...' I begin and look away for a second 

'you're never gonna get this' spencer says with a smug face and I look back at her again 

'spencer the second' I say and she slams the pie into my face 

'nope her name is Alison' spencer says and I while I wipe the whipped cream off of my eyes, I use my finger to get some off of my cheek and put it into my mouth 

we answer more questions and both get pied again and again when we were through all of our questions we not look back at the camera 

'so guys this was the best friend pie to the face tag' I say and spencer chuckles 

'is that was its called?' She asks land I shrug my shoulders

'i don't know' I say and she shakes her head with a smile 

'don't forget to check out this girl on her channel "missesknowitall" and leave a like if you enjoyed follow me on all of the social media links in the description below and I will see you guys tomorrow, byeeeeee' I say and we both wave to the camera 

'that was fun' I say as we both use a towel to clean up our face 

'it was fun, how can you forget the name of my stepsister?' She ask as I change my shirt which is covers in melted whipped cream for a 1975 shirt 

'you never told me!' I say and clean up the area 

'yes I did!' She says and helps me clean up 

'really?' I ask unsure if she really told me or not 

'yeah, she also has a YouTube channel, it's "queenAli" she makes Q&A videos and does blogs and challenges' spencer says and I renner she did tell me about her stepsister 

'when are we gonna post the videos?' I ask and she takes out her phone to check her calendar

'uhm over two days at 4 o'clock' she says and puts her phone away again 

I nod my head and we walk back inside when we're done cleaning 

we both start editing the video and show each other the end result, after 3 hours or so spence gets up and closes her laptop

'wher you going?' I ask and frown at her 

'I'm gonna shoot a video with aria' she says and packs a bag with filming equipment 

'you mean "pookiebear"? I ask with a smile and spencer nods her head 

'what are you gonna do in this video?' I ask and lean against her door frame 

'a Q&A' spencer answers and walks to the front door 

'be safe spence' I say and she waves and walks out of the door 

I finish editing the video and look around for things to do 

 I see ps4 and play until dawn for a bit, when a phone starts ringing 

spencer must have forgotten her phone, how un-spencer of her, I thought as I looked at her caller id 

it says Alison 

'spencers phone' I answer

'uhm... Who is this?' Alison asks 

'emily fields, live with the one you call spencer' I say and sit back down on the couch 

'o yeah you are the one who she makes a lot of YouTube videos with, uhm... O yeah "superem" I watch some of your vids' she says and I smile 

'yeah your not so bad yourself queen Ali' I say and hear her laugh on the other side of the phone 

'I'll let spence know you called' I say and I'm about to hang up when she stops me 

'wait!' She says in a hurry and I bring the phone back to my ear 

'yeah?' I ask 

'we should colab sometimes' she says and I smile at the tought 

'sure I'll just text you' I say and she agrees 

we say our goodbyes and hang up 

I look trough spencer contacts and when I find Ali I put her number in my phone 

**So my queen what shall our colab be about? - fielder**

**how about the tin can challenge? -princess peach**

**I'm down - fielder**

**okay I'll come by tomorrow lets say about 3? -princess peach**

**fine with me -fielder**

I decided to call it a night and hit the bed

 

\---next morning---

 

I wake up and check the time it's 10 am, see this is what I love about being a YouTuber, I don't have a wake up time, I get to be around people and I love making videos

i walk into the kitchen and see spencer lacking a big pot of coffee

'you wanna go swim in all that coffee, jeez spence' I say and she turns to me and rolls her eyes

morning to you too fields' she says and I sit down on a bar chair

'Hey Ali is coming over later' I say and spencer frowns

'When did you two start to talk' she asks surprised 

'when you forgot your phone yesterday I talked to her and we decided to do a colab' I say and take an apple out of the fruit basket 

'what about?' Spencer asks as she starts drinking her coffee 

'tin can challenge' I answer and she nods her head 

'good luck with that, I'm going over to mona to record a gameplay with her' she says and we both talk some more and after breakfast get to work 

i text Ali telling her to go to the store to buy some cans and she agrees 

 I clean the living room and set up the lights and camera, when I put the last light correctly the door bell rings and I open the door.

and there she is carrying a big bag filled with cans and I grab the bag, she smiles and walks inside 

I put the bag on table and peel off the paper 

'wow this is an awesome camera' Ali says and I turn to her, her back is facing me giving me a very nice view, she turns to me and I look back up

'thanks it was a present from my mom' I say and start numbering the cans and little papers as well 

'you ready to shoot this thing?' I asks and put everything on the table 

'I need to change clothes' Alison says and I frown 

'why you look amazing' I say, I mean she does   She's wearing a nice summer dress with flowers and a woolly vest over that with her little brown boots, she looked adorable 

she blushes and we sit down infront of the camera

'so this a two part video?' I ask and she nods her head and fixes her hair, again and again and again 

'you done?' I ask and she glares at me 

she runs her hand through her hair again and then smiles 

'now I'm done' she says and I turn to the camera 

 I turn it on with the little remote and smile 

'hey guys welcome back to a new video, and as you can see I'm not alone, because not to me is the lovely Alison' I say and gesture towards her 

'hey guys' she says with a smile and a wave 

'and tell me my queen what are we doing today?' I ask and she smiles brightly at my nickname for her

' well superem we are doing the tin can challenge, if you don't know what the tin can challenge is, it's a challenge where you buy 12 cans with food in them 6 bad and 6 good, you peel off the label give it a number which coresponds to a number in this fancy hat, and whatever you pick you eat' she says and I nod my head 

'so well do 6 cans on my channel and 6 on yours' I say and she nods her head 

'okay well ladies first' I say and she takes a number out of the hat

'number 5' she says and we look for a number 5, I find it and hand it to her 

'my lady' I say and she smiles and takes the can

she shakes it and it makes a water-y? Sound 

we both frown and she grabs the can opener 

'the big reveal' she says and starts opening the can, when she pulls the lit off there's a strong smell coming free making me back away a little 

'oh god that smells awful' I say and Ali agrees 

I hand her a spoon with a charming smile 

'dig ' I say and she gives me a little glare 

she stirs the what I assume is fish around and takes out a little piece.

'well YOLO' she says and I glare at her and shake my head 

'grandma' I mumble under my breath, as she takes a bit and her face show pure disgust, making me laugh and she spits it out 

'oh my god that's horrid' she says and puts the can down, I smile and grab a number and we finish the video on my channel and her channel and let me tell you canned shrimp is the worst 

when we're down we decide to upload the video today and we edit the videos when we're both done we upload it and decide to watch a movie, the fith wave to be exact 

when the movies done, I look at Ali who is looking at her phone and I just admire her beauty 

'thats rude you know?'she says and looks at me, I frown and she scoots closer 

'staring is rude' she says and we are sitting so close together, I can only hear my heart beating hard and fast in my chest as she leans up a bit, our lips are inches a part when she pulls away and I feel disappointed 

I grab my laptop and check the video, wow the commentary is nearly exploding 

'hey Ali check this out' I say and she looks at the laptop 

'are you and Alison dating?' 

'Are you together?' 

'Omg OTP'

'do you and ailison have sex?' 

'ailison?' I ask and we both laugh at the comments 

a few weeks go by and Ali and I make some more vids together and we get closer and closer, and we may or may not be having a couple of dates, we just want to take it slow and see if we really like each other that way, I can easily see myself being with this girl, hopefully that's what will happen 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High schools queen b, nora hildegard takes a liking towards computer geek Mary Louise and tries to hier this

Mary Louise's POV 

I was in the pc room of school going through the system 

'Idiots' I mumble as I easily go through all the passwords, I look for any new tests, I know it's bad but it's als bad that the password is sneezingpanda42. 

I find the English test and write down the questions, I would lie if I said that I was doing this for myself but no, my friend Valerie is in on this as well, she's the one who will take the blame should I ever be caught.

We made this deal a few months back when she found out I could hack into the schools computer system, she said that I text her the questions and take the blame if I should be caught, which won't happen because this school is run by idiots 

I close every thing and make sure there's no trace left, I turn the computer off and pack my bag I walk out off the class room and walk to the parking lot, I enter my car and drive to an old cafe where I should meet Valerie, when I reach it I take my notes out of my bag and head inside, I look around for Valerie and see that she's with the queen b Nora, I frown and Valerie waves me over 

I walk over there and sit down still frowning when Nora and Valerie smile brightly at me 

'Hello Mary Louise' Valerie says and holds her hand out, I take pictures for myself of the notes and hand them to her 

'What's little miss perfect here for?' I ask and gesture towards Nora 

'I'm here because I need those notes' she says and takes pictures for herself 

'Not gonna make the year sweetie?' I ask with a smirk and she glares at me 

'I want to be something when I grow up and failing my year because of this class is not helping' she says and gives the notes to Valerie who stuffs them into her bag 

'So you're a free rider?' I ask and Nora frowns 

'It means that you get the help but don't do something in return' Valerie explains 

'Well what do you want?' She asks us both and we laugh 

'Don't ask what we want, ask what she wants, she's the only reason we have the answers' Valerie says and points at me 

'Well what do you want?' Nora asks getting a little annoyed 

'Don't worry about it princess, I'm happy to help' I say and get up and walk back to my car 

\---Nora's POV--- 

'Wow you must be special Nora, she doesn't let anyone free ride' Valerie says and puts her jacket on 

'I guess' I say and feel my cheeks heating up 

'Just tell her already' Valerie says and gets up 

We walk to her car and I groan 

'What if she doesn't like me?' I ask as we enter her car 

'What if she isn't gay?' I ask when she starts the engine 

'Oh don't worry she's gay' Valerie says and starts driving 

'How do you know that?' I ask and she laughs 

'Check her Instagram' she says and grab my phone out of my bag and look for her on IG 

When I do I see a picture of her with a guitar in her hand and smile at it, I look through her pictures and find one where's she kissing this blonde girl 

'Is this her girlfriend because she's very ugly' I say 

'First of all its her ex and secondly that's my cousin' she says dryly 

'Why does she keep this pic if they broke up?' I ask 

'Because Mary Louise doesn't hide her past, she says it were moments when she was happy and doesn't find the need to delete them' she says and stops at my house 

'Does she still talk to this girl?' I ask with a bit of jealousy in my voice 

'Nope, she cheated on Mary Louise, so they keep their distance' Valerie says and I get out of her car 

'See you tomorrow' I say and Valerie waves and drives away

So I do have a chance, I think as I enter the house 

I take a seat and learn all the answers for tomorrow's English exam, I'm definitely getting an A I think as I close my books and start my daily routine 

At around 11 pm I head off to bed 

\---next morning Mary Louise's POV---

I woke up and checked the time, shit I'm to late, I get up and dress myself I brush my teeth do my hair and rush over to school, I park my car and run inside, I go to my first class and enter the room, everyone looks up at me and I frown and sit on my seat which is right infront of Valerie 

'Morning' she says and leans forward, while playing with a pen in her hand 

'Morning' I say and lean back 

'You ready for our English exam?' She asks and I turn and smile at her 

'Of course' I say and give her wink 

She pushes me and I laugh and turn back to the front of the class, the teacher is talking about the Cold War and I'm honestly very interested in history so I take notes and answer questions, when class is over we have English and me and Valerie walk together, when we reach her locker, we see nora standing there, she smiles and walks with us 

We reach the class room right before the bell rings and take our seats, I get the test and take no time filling it in, when I'm done I get up walk to the teachers desk and hand him the test, he frowns and reads it over but let's me go anyway, I walk outside and decide to go to the pc room, I get behind a computer and go through the school schedule, the door opens behind me making me jump and turn around, it's Nora and I feel myself relax 'Hey, what you doing?' She asks and closes the door behind her I shrug my shoulders and turn back to the computer She takes a chair and sits next to me 'I wanted to thank you for the test' she says and I look at her 'Don't sweat it' I say and she sighs 'No I want to thank you' she repeats and I frown 'I know it's not necessarily' I say and look back at the screen She roll her eyes and grabs my cheek with one hand, she turns my head towards her and kisses me, I'm shocked for a moment but eventually kiss her back, she pulls away and smiles 'So what do you want to do now?' She asks and I have a few ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's POV 

 

I was spray tagging the wall in an alleyway, when I was done I looked at my finished piece with a little smirk, I heard footsteps approaching me but I already knew who it was.

"Not that bad" said a lovely voice that belonged to Camila Cebello, I turned to her and see her still staring at the wall 

"That's as close as I'm gonna get at a compliment, isn't it" I asked as she looked away from the wall and finally looked at me 

"Probably" she said with a shrug 

I nodded my head and made a 'tssck' sound

"Well camz, why are you here?" I ask as I clean up my spray cans

"Found the ringleader of a drug bust" she says with a serious look on her face 

"Like we can get to him, the place is probably crowded with all of his goons who will waste no time in shooting us" I say as we both walk walk out of the alley 

Camila has hated the drug business ever since they killed her sister, she had an overdose, and Camila swore since that day she would take them down even if it's the last thing she does.

Me being the one who's madly in love with her, of course offer to help her, which she gladly took.

"Nope, it's an secret message for the tv, only the interviewer doesn't know he's about to talk to a drug ringleader" she says as we slowly make our way to my crappy apartment

"What's the message about then?" I ask 

"The mysterious murder of his daughter" she says as she walks ahead of me on the stairs 

"You mean the one, Dinah took care of?" I ask as we reach my door and I search for my keys 

"Yep, the point is it would look to suspicious if all his 'guards' joined him" she says and enters my apartment 

"So we make the interviewer leave and kill him" I say and she nods her head 

"Okay I'll take care of the interviewer" I say and she sits down on the couch 

"How are you gonna do that exactly?" She asks 

"Set his bus on fire" I say like its the most normal thing ever

"Okay but you should come back after that" she says and I frown 

"Why?" I ask 

"You'll see" 

\-----------------------------------------

When it's finally time to start I make my way to the bus, I use a knife to make a hole in the fuel tank, and take a he's steps back. I use the same knife and run it along the floor, creating a few sparks that lights the fuel on fire I make my way back to camila.

'So mr. Bales, how are you today" the news reporter asks 

"That doesn't matter" mr. Bales said and the news reporter frowns but tries to continue 

"So what happ-" he begins but slowly noticed his bus 

"Fuck!" He shouts and leaves the camera and runs to the bus 

Camila and I run towards the ringleader as I pass him I kick him down so he's kneeling, Camilla holds a gun his way and looks at me 

"Point the camera my way" she says and I do 

"Hey, I'm Camilla Cabello" she begins and then I walk closer with the camera 

"Two things you should know about me, 1)I'm Cuban and 2) I never killed an innocent person" she says and afterwards she shoots mr. Bales straight thru the head

"And that's still true" she says and drops the gun 

"People like him killed innocent and helpless people so if your anything like him I'll get you too" she says and kicks down the camera 

I chuckle and make my way over to her

"Nice touch" I say and she smiles and jumps around 

"I know, but now I have all this energy running through me, I need to do something" she says and keeps on jumping 

"You could find another drug-" I begin but she cuts me off by kissing me, I waste no time and kiss her back 

"This ones much better" she says and wraps her legs around me

"Maybe we should do this with less dead bodies laying around" I say and she puts her feet back on the ground 

She grabs part of my hoodie and drags me to an alley


End file.
